System Failure
by NCommander
Summary: When a lighting strike hits the factory and damages the super calculator, it is up to Jeremie to travel to Lyoko and repair the damage.  However, when he discovers XANA himself within the damaged Lyoko, things take an unusal twist. Rated PG-13 to be safe.
1. Hurriance Alexandria

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

It had started out as a relatively nice day. It didn't end that way though. By noon, dark storm clouds had covered the sky, plunging the entire campus into darkness. Winds had started to pick up at an incredible rate and papers were now flying. By 1:00, thunder cracked above, and it started to rain. That was just the start ...

---

"Jim, go around, make sure no one is outside, and find then Yumi. There is no way she'll be able to go home in this weather. Put her in the guest room in the dorm and contact her parents. Go through all the dorms, make sure everyone is there"

"Yes, headmaster, anything else ?"

"If you can, I want to you to check for leaks in the basements and the windows. The new Plex-glass we installed a few weeks ago should hold against this weather but we never had a storm this bad in all the years I've been here"

"I'll do it right away"

Jim nodded at the headmaster, turned around, and ran out the office, and into the now deserted building. Thunder rumbled outside and Jim could feel the vibration that the storm was causing. He looked out the window into the almost pitch black field. He cups his hands around the windows and peered out. Flashes of lighting emulated the sky, and between each one, he could see branches now laying in the muddy field. He saw the wind literary toss an unchained bike across the field where it then collided with the bleachers. Knowing that is was still going to get worse, Jim broke away from the window, pulled his rain jacket over him, and ran into the horrible weather.

---

"Tropical Storm Alexandria has been upgraded to Hurricane Alexandria, with winds exceeding speeds of 70 MPH. It seems nothing can survive in this whirlwind of destruction. Scattered reports say over half of France has lost power, and thousands of people are now left homeless. The storms seems to be unstoppable, for it's traveling hundreds of miles inland, and yet it seems to keep growing in power. Meteorologists at the Channel 4 News Desk believe due to Moon's closeness to Earth at this time, it is pull the storm inward, and with this steady pull, it is causing the storm to move inward, and the high humidly is acting like a fuel cell for this nightmare."

A moment of silence and then...

"This just in, Due to the storm, they are unable to start evacuation procedures. They recommend that people board up their windows, gather all the supplies that they can, and then bather down through the storm. They recommend that people go to their basements and cut all power to protect any electrical devices in their homes. It is recommended that if you own a portable radio that you turn off your TV and tune to 510AM for more reports on Alexandria"

Odd raised the remote and clicked off the TV. The sound of the wind blasting though the cracks of the aging dorm made an eerie whistle. Somewhere in the distance, of sirens was going off. He had listened to the same report over and over on dozens of different stations. At first, he thought that this might be a X.A.N.A attack, due to the fact that the storm was growing in power, even though it was over land. However, a search revealed no active towers, or monsters, or anything that suggested that this was connected to him in anyway. He wished that X.A.N.A had something to do with this so he could go to Lyoko and blast something.

Odd got up and started pacing around, when Yumi walking into the Lounge and crashed onto the couch.

"Yumi, what are you still doing here ?"

"The headmaster said that they did want me traveling in this weather so I'm staying here tonight"

Giving his usual laugh, Odd smiled and sat in one of the chairs that littered the room. It had been a long time since either of them had just sat down and watched the world go by. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, only being broken the wind and the thunder outside. Odd relaxed and stretched back in his chair, and listened to the sounds of the storm. Yumi turned to look at Odd, and started speaking.

"You know, I'm surprised this isn't some sorta XANA attack considering how powerful this storm is and the amount of damage it's caused"

"You aren't the only one. I thought I had misheard Jeremie when he said that no towers in Lyoko had been activated."

A massive strike of lighting shoot outside, and the lights flickered out for a moment before restoring to their normal level. A ear spiting strike of thunder causing everything to shake.

"The storm is getting worse. If one of those bolt's hit the school ..."

"You don't need to tell me twice, lets go see Einstein and make sure he's shutdown everything"

With that Yumi and Odd took off from the lounge and headed for Jeremie's room.

---

A/N: I'm using the spellings of the characters from codelyoko.com. I haven't seen every episode (only the later ones) so I may be off slightly w/ the facts. Please review. I intend to have the second chapter up later today or tommorow


	2. Connection Terminated

AN: Thank you everyone for their wonderful reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Jeremie looked into the light of his computer screen and was attempting to remotely shutdown X.A.N.A with limited success. The storm was causing connection troubles and even though he was on the same network as the super calculator, he was unable to keep a stable connection.

"Lets see her, perhaps if I slow the data rate ..."

At a command prompt the following letters appeared as jeremie typed them:

"$ rconnect -d 128k -l 192.1.50.1"

"Trying to connect to 192.1.50.1"

Jeremie inhaled, and head his breath, hoping that the remote connection would work:

"Connection to 192.1.50.1 established"

"Starting remote console"

Various windows opened on Jeremie's desktop, displaying the status of the super calculator, connection to Lyoko, a blank Holo-map, the localizer program, and network status.

"Alright one down, one to go"

Jeremie started the localizer program and it's display lit up with all sorta of numbers and images scrolling at an impossible to read rate. The progress bar along the bottom inched towards 100% and the lights for Lyoko's access points came up one at a time.

"Go, go, go ..."

Forked lighting let up Jeremie's room, and the blast of thunder combined with the door slamming open causes Jeremie to toppled backwards in his chair and became one with the floor

"Ow ...."

"Hey Einstein, no time for you to be taking a nap now is it ?"

"Very funny Odd"

Odd, followed by Yumi enter into the darked dorm room and Jeremie props his chair up and returns to work.

"He seems to be extremely busy"

Yumi shifted her position so she could see what Jeremie was up to.

"Uh, Jeremie, what are you doing ?"

"Shutting down X.A.N.A and Lyoko so this storm doesn't damage it, but I'm having trouble localizing Lyoko"

"Well, Lyoko never been easy to find in the first place"

"Yeah but this storm is making it worse, it made connecting to the super calculator almost impossible"

"So, Einstein here has never failed us yet, he won't fail us now"

"Thanks Odd !"

A beeping brought their attention to Jeremie's computer.

"Connection to Lyoko established !"

A windows with the Matrix-like background opened and Aelita face appeared in it as her status card slide out the side of it.

"Hello Jeremie, how are you ?"

"I'm fine Aelita, but I'm worried that you and Lyoko are in danger"

Aelita's expression changed from one of joy to dread.

"In danger ?!"

Odd broken into the conversation and said ...

"You see, we are in the worse storm that has ever hit France, and the lighting could fry the super calculator !"

Just to prove a point, lighting lit up the sky again, followed by a violate blast of thunder could have drowned out Odd's snores.

"I see your point, what do you intend to do ?"

"I want to shutdown Lyoko and XANA until the storm blows over"

"Alright, I'll be waiting when restore me. I'm going to go to a tower to wait for the shutdown"

Aelita's face changed to white and disappeared from the window. Within Lyoko, she took off to the closest tower which was about 100 meters behind her. Jeremine started to type on the keyboard, entering command after command.

"Lets see here, cache settings update, flushing every 2 seconds, good, I should be ready to shutdown as soon as Aelita reaches the tower."

"Hey, Einstein, what are you doing exactly ?"

Jeremie stopped typing for a moment and turned towards Odd.

"You see, Lyoko is always writing information into memory and only once every 2 minutes is that information saved to the databanks. By adjusting the cache, I can make sure that only 2 seconds worth of data at most is lost when the system is shutdown. This also helps shorten the time to power down so it makes sense"

Odd didn't take in a word of this as it was like in total greek but he just nodded and then gave the expression of being total clueless.

"What Jeremie is saying is that he's making sure Lyoko is saving it's data every two seconds so no data will be lost"

"Ah !, Now that makes sense"

"System settings adjusted, starting the shutdown"

Within the tower, the various programs along the walls starting sliding into the base one by one, showing that Jeremie was shutting down the system. A cryptic voice filled the tower.

"System Shutdown In Progress"

Aelita sat down on the floor on the tower, waiting for the darkness that was soon to over all of Lyoko and then the stillness. It was a very scary and creepy experience but Aelita knew that he was shutting the system down for her own safety.

"How much longer, Jeremie ?"

"About 50 seconds, the last of the system is saving itself, and Lyoko is terminating all running processes. Once that happens, I can shut Lyoko itself down and cut the power to XANA"

Outside, the storm was getting worse, the winds were now exceeding 100MPH. Power lines were fighting to stay up, and anything not bolted down was now airborne.

"Jeremie, hurry up, the storm is still getting worse"

"I'm going as fast as I can Odd !"

A blinding flash of lighting strike down and a sound of wires burning was heard. What they all had dreaded had finally happened, the power-lines had been struck."

Aelita was watching Lyoko shut itself down before her, the blue lights that normally lit up the towers were fading away fast, and then something happened. Power spikes were climbing up and down the edges of the towers, destroying everything they touched. Aelita started to fade out to existence as her program was being corrupted. She fell the ground and disappeared. But right before she disappear, she udders her last words.

"Help .. me ... Jeremie"

Within the super calculator room in the factory, various circuits were flying out in all directions. Blue electric sparks was coming from every part of it. Components fused together and became twisted pieces of junk. Computer chips melted and became unusable. Energy flooded the databanks causing extensive damage to the entire system. As it stood now, all XANA was a big pile of junk with a special person remaining in it's memory banks.

On Jeremie's computer screen, two words filled him with horror and dread:

"Connection Terminated"


	3. Inital Impact

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

A/N: Thank you everyone for their kind reviews. Anyway, I am going to go and rewrite the second and possibly the first to correct the grammar and tense problems since I tend to write late at night when I'm tired so I make a lot of mistakes. Now without anything else gumming up the pipes, chapter three !

Jeremie looked at the screen with disbelief, just wanting to reject this message and believe that none of that just happened. However "Connection Terminated" glowed brightly on the screen and the the attempt to reconnect had failed.

"No, no .... that .... just didn't happen, No !"

Jeremie banged his hand hard on the desk, sending his normally highly organized CD stack toppling.

"No, no, that didn't happen"

Attempting to reject the truth that burned deeply in the back of his mind, he instantly started every check and test he knew about remote debugging.

"Got to check the trace-route, see where the connection was lost".

Yumi and Odd watched in fear, since they had never seen Jeremie get violent in any way before and it was visible that a growing rage was building up inside. Fear held them in place with a fixed gaze on their faces.

"The connection drops out ... here, so where does that system's power come from"

Jeremie had told them that on one day he had scanned and dissected the campus network, finding every computer, every database, every secret. Thats how they found XANA, Aelita, and Lyoko.

"Power systems are damaged here, and here, but did the damage travel to Lyoko ?"

These questions, questions that only he could answer just showed how determined he was. Although Jeremie never spoke of his past, and the gang never pressed him on what happened, they knew that something traumatic happened to him at a very young age. He was taken from his parents and raised in a foster home in America for nine years. Jeremie once said that he grew up in New York, but then later denied it, not wanting to give anything away of his past. Even as friends, Jeremie always had a certain "distance" from everyone. He didn't make friends easily, and it was the longest time before he truly trusted Odd, Yumi, or even Ulrick. What they did know about his past was scarped together from various bits and pieces that Jeremie let slip over time. They also knew that once he lost his parents, he sunk into computer, closing himself of from reality and discovered a new virtual world called the Internet. Although everyone had noticed a great change in Jeremie since after the discovery of Aelita, no one ever dared mention it incase he slip back to the way he was before.

"All contact with the factory seems to been cut, but is that because the lines are down or that the super calculator been damaged ?"

At last, Yumi did something.

"Jeremie, cool down, until this storm blows over and we can get out their and inspect the damage ourselves, their isn't much we could do."

For a moment, Jeremie looked ready to hit Yumi, but he regained his composure. In a hallow, dead sounding voice, Jeremie solemnly answered.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. If you guys don't mind, I would like to be alone, and someone needs to tell Ulrick"

Odd found that he had regained the ability to move again, and unfroze his feet from the floor.

"I'll ... I'll see you later Jeremie then"

Both Yumi and Odd left quietly without saying anything else and close the door behind him. The sound of thunder reminds Jeremie of the danger that was happening out their. With the odd feeling that he felt like he was giving up, he shutdown his computers, turned off the monitors, and physically removed the plug from the wall. Without the light of the computers anymore, Jeremie's room was plunged into darkness, only illuminated from the crack under his door and the lighting flashes from the window. A feeling of being totally drained came over him and he sat down on his bed, and just listened to the sound of the storm, and strained to hear or see some indication that Aelita was well and fine within Lyoko. It wasn't until Jim's voice broken him out of his trance.

"Now everyone listen up. We are going to cut the power to this building, just to make sure that none of the equipment gets damaged incase of a power surge. Shut down your electronics and come here to get a flashlight."

A shuffle of footsteps and voices echo though Jeremie's door, but it now seemed that nothing mattered, nothing expect getting to Lyoko and repairing the damge.

"If only I was a little faster ... Aelita .... I hope you are ok, please, if there is a God, let her be ok".

Jeremie reached in his desk and pulled out a small flashlight, and checked to make sure it was working. He took a quick look around his room for anything he forgot to shut off, and slowly got up from his desk and made his way to his bed and sat down on the bed, still clearly disturbed over what just happened. Aelita has put her trust, and her life in his hands, and he failed. Angry, and rage started to swell up within him, hatred of XANA pulsed through him. He was angry at himself for not shutting down Lyoko in time, and he was grieving because if that lighting did hit the super calculator, it was likely it was totaled. A single tear ran down his cheek, and fell into his hand. Reaching into his pocket, he removed his wallet, and opened it. Jeremie removed the one picture of him and Aelita that had survived the return trip. They were both so happy, despite the virus, as they were together for the first time ever. Jeremie savored the favor of the memory, until another rumble of thunder snapped him out of his dream.

"What am I doing ... just sitting here, feeling sorry for myself ?"

Deep within the recesses of his mind, images and diagrams came up. Complicated circuit paths drew themselves out, and components of the super calculator surfaced and snapped into place. As if every minor detail that he ever noticed, every little thing he though he forget, came rushing back in a surge of memories.

"Even if the super calculator was hit, the odds of a total data elimation are insanely high. And if the data wasn't erased then .... it could be recovered, but how ? X.A.N.A data storage systems were complex and proprietary. Even when he copied the system software from the calcuator to his laptop, he wasn't able to access the databanks directly. However, there was one way to get the access he needed ...

"That's it, although to do it, I need to do loads of programming. Damn it, I should have thought of that in the first place, I just pray that it hasn't been erased."

The details of Jeremie's plan formed in his mind. Functions, APIs, compilers, each element in creating software started arranging itself. He would be able to do it, he would be able to travel to Lyoko.

AN: Wow, took me long enough to write this, hope you enjoy it. I'll try and have Chapter 4. I've left you on cliffhanger, whtat is Jeremie planning to write, and why does he need to travel to Lyoko. And what happened in his past.. Oh, boy, I can be evil ;. BTW, if anyone notices any grammer errors, or something like that, please don't hesiate to tell me about it so it can be corrected.


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

AN: I left a major clue to where Jeremie really came from, so see if you can figure it out.

Jeremie's plan would have to wait though. Jim had cut the power, and plunged the entire school into darkness. Sissi's high-pitched screen could be heard echoing down the corridor, as she probably just understood that without power, none of her electronic devices would work. An amusing image of her room being totaled from a short circuit came back from his distant past. That was shortly after we discovered Lyoko, it was one of our earliest missions. It was then that when he promised Aelita he would find a way to bring her to the real world.

"Aelita ... I wish you were here ..."

She was the only one that Jeremie trusted with his past. Over the corse of two weeks, the entire story was explained. He remembered the sense of lose when he left France and watched the city get smaller, and smaller. That was the first time they shut down Lyoko. Aelita was very nervous, but in the end, she did agree because there would be no one here to fight XANA, since Jeremie was being forced home. Similarly, he remembered the joy as he boarded the plane at JFK, and he knew that he would see her again soon.

A feeling of helplessness and exhaustion gripped him and his body wouldn't let him stay awake. Yawning deeply, Jeremie placed his glasses on his desk which he could just barely reach from his bed, and without bothering to get changed, promptly fell back and let his exhaustion carry him to sleep. However, instead of a dreamless sleep that Jeremie was hoping for, he found himself reliving the time where he stepped into the scanner and Aelita had to save him

"Aelita ,,,"

His dream-self started floating towards the pinked hair girl, moving under an unknown force. They had almost reached each other when everything had started shaking. Jeremie felt the gravity of the situation pull him down and he landed face down in what seamed to be ice. When he stood up, he was looking at what appeared to be the polar region of Lyoko. He couldn't tell for sure, because he had never been there, and the holo-map was just a wire-frame of the area.

"Wow, how did I get here ?"

Looking down at himself, he was wearing his normal cloths, complete with glasses, although he was now in the bright colors that the Lyokoian graphics are like. He could feel no cold, and there was no air to breath, which drove his mind a little crazy until he got used to it.

"So this is Lyoko ?"

A voice in the back of his mind answered his question.

"No, stupid, this is a recreation of Lyoko that your subconscious mind created."

"So that means I can control this reality by thinking ?"

"Well, duh, this is your head !"

"So then why can't I do it !"

"Your the smart one !"

Figuring that arguing with himself was not a good sign, he started to walking around this, taking in everything he saw.

"For a dream, this feels real ..."

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he looked of a glacier, to see two deactivated towers loaning below. Letting out a long whistle, he watched a mega tank make its way across the ice, and attack a tower.

"Well, that was unexpected ..."

"AHHH !"

"Aelita !"

Doing something incredibly stupid, Jeremie jumped off the side of the glacier, and landed unharmed on the ground and ran in the direction of the tank. He found it, with Aelita pinned against the ice as the tank powered up, unable to avoid the blast. Feeling reckless, he called out.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size !"

The tank wheeled around and turned to face Jeremie.

"Uh ..... damn it, I don't have a weapon !"

As if by magic, something heavy attached itself to his belt. Jeremie detached it, held it in his hands, took aim, and fired. The object turned out to be a heavy rifle, and in a single hit, destroyed the tank.

"Wow, I never knew I was a sharpshooter !"

Jeremie found that the rifle folded, and he clipped it back onto his belt, letting hang down the side of him.

"Aelita, are you ok ?"

"Yes, Jeremie, thanks to you"

She smiled, and kissed him, leaving him totally shocked, and turned a shade of pink that rivaled Aelita's hair. However, Jeremie felt his hair getting ruffled, sand something wet licking his face, as well as a horrible smell.

"Ugh ..."

Jeremie's eye slid back into focus as best they could without glasses. However, he wished they hadn't.

"AHHH !"

Kiwi jumped to the floor as Jeremie sprang straight up. The beaming faces of Odd and Ulrich looked down at him.

"Good boy, Kiwi"

Odd started petting his dog who laded back and became quiet content. Jeremie wished his dream hadn't ended so soon. Jeremie reached his hand out and felt for his glasses, and put them on when he found them. The dark room slid into focus, and, Jeremie could now clearly see his friends. The sky was still dark and it was raining and thundering, but nowhere as bad as it was before. The memory of what had happened last night flashed by in fast forward in his mind, but instead of feeling sad, he felt full of determination.

"Odd filled me in on what happened last night, any idea on what Lyoko is like now ?"

"None, all my attempts to get in contact with the super calculator failed, I don't know the status of anything in the factory."

"Oh ... well, we did look outside, it's not pretty. The pylon on the power tower totally melted and it shorted out every circuit breaker, and electrical device that was still connected. There are down power lines everywhere, they are expecting 2-3 days at the earliest before we get even emergency power from the generators !"

The extent of the dangers brought up a sting of worried which Jeremie pushed down into his mind, trying to ignore the facts.

"What time is it ?"

Odd glanced at his watch.

"9:30, good thing it is the weekend, or else we'd all be really late for school"

"When did you care about being late for school ?"

"I was just commenting, Ulrich"

Odd got up and headed for the door, and Ulrick followed.

"We'll leave you to get ready, just watch out, there's no hot water".

A high pitched scream break the silence. Jeremie felt his eardrums go deaf, and he could have sworn that his glasses were about to shatter from the pitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !, COLD !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Odd and Ulrich started cracking up, trying not to fall over.

"Nothing .... haha ... like ... haha ... Sissi to prove ... haha ... a point"

As the two left his room, Jeremie eyed something he didn't notice before. He had three fully charged battery packs for his laptop, not counting the pack in it, which mean he had over 12 hours of battery time before he would have to shutdown.

"If I hurry, I won't even need the last pack"

----

AN: Another chapter down -phew-


	5. Preparations

AN: Sorry for not updating for the better part of this month. My iBook is mostly broken and is pretty unusable, but my new PowerBook G4 is in the mail (Update: It's here !) ! I'm currently using someone elses computer to write this so this chapter will be shorter. Pitty that no one was able to figure out my clue in the previous chapter.

---

Jeremie was ready in ten minutes, as he had laided out all of his cloths on the chair and had taken a shower the previous night. He let his plan form in his mind as he pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted his glasses. Although he knew there was no possiable way he could get to the factory until repairs to the general area was compelete, he was deteremined to do something. Although he had an idea, he hadn't figured out how to do everything yet. So with a very distracted mind, Jeremie was lead down to the dinning hall by Odd and Ulrich. Yumi was waiting at the enterence to the dorms waiting for Odd and Ulrich to retrieve Jeremie.

"So Jeremie, any idea what happened to Lyoko ?"

"None, the connection to super computer has been served. I can only hope it's restored when the phone and power lines are restored ?"

"How serve do you think the damage was ?"

"No way to know, but ..."

Odd stomach cut of Jeremie mid-sentence.

"Enough talking, I'm starving !"

"Odd, you are always starving !"

"Yeah well, uhh ...."

Everyone started cracking up due to how Ulrich had prevented any possiable comebacks with a single sentence. The laugher died into an ackward silence. Finally, Odd broke the silence.

"Did anyone else's eardrums shatter this morning by that high pitched wail ?"

"You mean Sissi ?"

"I though my glasses were going to shatter if she had a higher pitch"

"So that was that unearthly sound I heard while waiting, I though Odd had left the volume on his music on too loud."

"My music isn't claws-on-a-chalkboard screaming !"

"But it is that loud, and to the untrained ear, it sounds the same."

"What is this, pick on Odd day ?"

Even Jeremie had to laugh, as that comment was pretty funny. However, his good mood didn't last. He wolfed down breakfast faster then Odd (which was saying something), and raced back to his dorm room, eager to get back to work. He took his laptop out of his backpack, and checked the power level on the battery.

"57%, well, that's about an hour and a half, time to get to work."

Jeremie opened the lid, and pressed the power button. Several messages about the system and it's configuration flew by at high speed. Briefly, the eye logo of XANA appeared, followed by the familiar progress bar that shows the startup progress. Once that finished, Jeremie's desktop slid into view, the Lyoko Connection window opened, a blank holo-map, and the communication window. SIghing at the fact that he wished Aelita was here to help him, he closed the connection window, and the communication window, opened the character card creator, his code library, and various other tools. Although he really didn't need to make a card from starch, due to the fact that the scanners would create a default template based on his appearance and abilities as he was virtualized. This allowed him to travel to Lyoko when X.A.N.A created the false school, and how he had intended to see Aelita when a computer glitch nearly deleted him.

"Alright time to get to work."

Jeremie wasted no time in creating his character. Using what he had seen in his dream, he quickly keyed in the information. He created his rifle, a scanning interface that flipped over his eye, and a few other goodies which he hoped he didn't need to use. Jeremie had just finished compiling his character when the battery expired, and Jeremie slid in a new pack, causing the laptop to automatically restore from sleep mode.

"One down, two to go"

Jeremie's second project was harder. He needed a way he could communicate with the super calculator software, as well as a way to virtualize himself, or anyone else without him being around and in the command center. Although he didn't fully trust automatic systems, in this case, there was really no way to get around it, so he burried his doubt on having the computer virtualize him and wrote the software to do it.

"Phew, that was close"

After almost five hours of working, both of his projects were complete. He had a way to send himself to Lyoko, and he also had a containment unit, just incase Lyoko was really badly damaged. He could move Aelita into the unit, and then pull the plug, and then hopefully not loose her when everything crashed. He prayed to God that he wouldn't need it, since the data-link between Aelita and X.A.N.A might be served if Lyoko crashed, even if X.A.N.A was still online. With hope n his heart, he saved his owrk and shutdown. He stood up and looked out his dorm window, looking at the damage and wreckage Alexandria did, and wishing he was just a little faster shutting the system down. However, now wasn't the time for this. He packed his laptop, and took off to the park, and went to survey the damage for himself.

End Chapter

PSAN: Sorry for the short character, writers block sucks, but I now have my new PowerBook, I hope to have Chapter 7 done soon.


End file.
